


Ошибки

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canary Wharf Battle, Gen, Torchwood One, UNIT
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Янто Джонс | ЮНИТ. После краха Торчвуда-1 все выжившие были допрошены в ЮНИТ с обязательной беседой с психологом. Как это могло происходить, когда Янто числился как выживший, а Лиза как возможнопреобразованная"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошибки

*негромкий щелчок*  
\- Мистер Джонс, думаю, вы ознакомлены с протоколом.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- И знаете, что наша первейшая задача сейчас - не допустить возможного распространения этой киберзаразы.  
\- Я понимаю, сэр.  
\- Хорошо. Итак, ваша подруга, Лиза Хэллет...  
\- Мертва, сэр.  
\- У нас есть данные, что она была в числе так называемых преобразованных.  
\- Да. И теперь она мертва. Она умерла у меня на руках, сэр.  
\- Но вот что странно, мистер Джонс - в отличие от других, кхм, пострадавших, её тела мы так и не обнаружили.  
\- Возможно, сэр, тело было просто уничтожено. Вы видели, что осталось от здания.  
\- Да, мистер Джонс, возможно. Только вот пропала лишь она. И никто, кроме вас, не видел её после преобразования.  
\- На что вы намекаете, сэр?  
\- Прекратите эти игры, Джонс. Вы её прячете, не так ли? Вы укрываете того, кто представляет угрозу для всей страны!  
\- Я...  
\- Довольно! Мистер Пертви, по-моему, вы забываетесь. Мой пациент и без того много пережил, я не позволю вам давить на него и ухудшать его состояние. Боже, это так вы в ЮНИТ работаете? Пытаетесь всех очевидцев записать в преступники?  
\- Но...  
\- Да, это доктор Смит. Пожалуйста, выведите нашего гостя. Допрос окончен.  
\- Вы совершаете большую ошибку, доктор. Впрочем, для Торчвуда это не в новинку. Удачи.  
*щёлк*

Джек нажал на "стоп" и задумчиво поскрёб подбородок. Не зря этот юнец показался ему подозрительным. Мало того, что из Лондона, так ещё и возможный предатель. То, что Хэллет так и не нашли, ещё ничего не доказывало.  
В его Торчвуде таким не место. Сколь бы искренней не была их улыбка и каким бы пониманием не горели глаза.  
Он не станет повторять чужих ошибок.


End file.
